Dave's Witch
by Rachel Erica
Summary: Dave is lonely. When the boys convince him to get a girlfriend, he does. At first, they love her, but then they come to see she has a dark side, and things start to change. Dave falls madly in love with her. How will they tell him they disapprove and why?
1. Lonely?

**Dave's Witch**

**Chapter 1-Lonely?**

Alvin, Simon, and Theodore were playing freeze tag in their front yard one summer evening.

"Tag!" Alvin yelled happily when he tagged Simon, "You're frozen Simon!"

"Oh poo!" Simon exclaimed, "Theodore, hurry! Unfreeze me!"

"I'm trying!" Theodore shrieked as he just barely escaped Alvin's tag and tagged Simon to unfreeze him.

"Aw, nuts!" Alvin yelled, "I almost had you!"

"Better luck next time, Alvin," Simon said as he took off running towards the house.

Inside Dave was cleaning up the kitchen from dinner. He glanced out the window and smiled when he saw his boys running around outside, having a good time. Then he let out a sigh. He wished the boys could have a mother that could be around for them more often. Then he glanced at them out the window and then smiled again when he realized how happy they were.

Outside, the Chipettes came running into their yard.

"Hey, guys," Brittney said, "Whatcha up to?"

"Freeze tag!" Theodore chirped, "Wanna play?"

"Sure!" the girls all shrieked happily at once.

"Ha-ha Alvin!" Simon teased, "Now you have to freeze all five of us!"

"Aw, double nuts!" Alvin shouted, "I'm gonna getcha all!" They all started running, Alvin tagged Brittney first, "Gotcha!"

"Hey!" Brittney shouted, "That's not fair! I was just getting started!"

"So!" Alvin argued, "You gotta be quicker!" Brittney groaned angrily at Alvin.

"Hold on, Brittney!" Theodore cried, "I'll unfreeze you!" As Theodore was running he tripped and fell on the driveway and scraped his knee.

"Ow!" he cried, "That hurt!" He began to cry as he pulled up his pant leg to look at his bleeding knee.

"Theodore!" Simon cried as he ran up to his baby brother, "Are you alright?" Theodore sniffed.

"I think so," he said continuing to cry a little. Alvin and the Chipettes came up to Theodore to check and see if he's okay, "I just need a band-aid."

"Okay," Simon said as he helped him up and helped him walk inside, "You guys can continue your game if you want, I'll be out in a minute."

"Okay," Alvin said. Simon and Theodore walked inside.

"Dave!" Simon called, "Where are you? Theodore has a booboo!" Dave walked downstairs.

"I'm coming," he said, "Aw, what happened?"

"He tripped and scraped his knee on the driveway," Simon said.

"Aw, come on," Dave said as he lifted Theodore up and carried him in the bathroom, "I'll clean you up and get you a band-aid." Simon went back outside to join the game. Dave set Theodore down on the toilet and rolled up his pant leg. He wiped off his knee with a wet rag and then put some peroxide on it.

"Ouch!" Theodore shrieked, "That stuff burns!"

"I know," Dave said, "it's okay, that means it's killing the germs."

"Oh," Theodore said. Dave put a band-aid over his scrape and kissed it.

"All better?" he asked. Theodore nodded and smiled at him, "Are you gonna go back outside and play?"

"Yeah," Theodore replied, "Thanks Dave," Theodore jumped down off the toilet and skipped back outside. Dave sighed happily as he watched Theodore skip out the door.

One hour later, outside, the Chipmunks and Chipettes were still playing tag, and Alvin was _still _it.

"Okay," Simon finally said, "You know what? Alvin, you lose."

"No!" Alvin shouted, "Why?!"

"Because you've been it for hours and you haven't gotten more than one person frozen at a time!" Simon shouted back, "I'm pretty sure that means you lose now."

"No!" Alvin screamed angrily, "I want a rematch!"

"A rematch?!" Brittney shouted, "How on earth is a rematch gonna make a difference?" Alvin glared at Simon and Brittney. The front door swung open.

"Boys!" Dave called, "It's getting dark, time to come in!"

"Okay," They called back as they ran in the house and the girls headed back home.

"Why don't you fellas go get your pajamas on?" Dave suggested.

"Okay," They said as they ran up the stairs to do as they were asked. As they were changing a sudden thought came to Theodore's mind. Something he'd never really thought about before.

"Do you guys think Dave ever gets lonely?" Theodore asked as he zipped up his pajamas and sat on the edge of his bed. Simon and Alvin looked at Theodore, then at each other.

"No," Alvin said, "He has us, doesn't he?"

"Well," Theodore said, "I mean when we're not around, like when we're playing with the Chipettes or at school."

"Oh," Alvin said, "Maybe, I guess it would kinda stink when he has to be home alone for a long time."

"I agree," Simon added, "I feel kinda bad for him sometimes." Alvin thought for a few minutes, then an idea came to him.

"Hey! I know!" he said happily, "What it we found a girlfriend for Dave?"

"I don't know, Alvin," Simon said, "What if we pick someone he doesn't like? Better yet, why don't we just encourage him to find a girlfriend?"

"Hm," Alvin said as he thought about what Simon had just suggested, "I like that. Dave would be happy, and we might even have a step-mom!"

"Yay" Theodore cheered.

"Fellas!" Dave called from downstairs, "America's Funniest Videos are on!" The boys jumped up and rushed downstairs to watch it. They loved AFV, they loved to see people being randomly hit or just randomly fall down. As they sat in the living room, Theodore could no longer hold in his curiosity.

"Dave," he said, "Are you ever lonely?" Dave just stared at him for a second.

"Of course not," he replied, "I have you guys."

"I know," he replied, "but what about when we're not around?" Dave frowned.

"Well," he hesitated, "I-I guess sometimes I do get a _little _lonely." They could tell Dave was lying, he got _really _lonely.

"You should get a woman, Dave," Alvin suggested.

"You mean a girlfriend?" Dave sounded surprised, even though it was obvious he knew where that conversation was going, "W-well, I don't know, fellas, I don't think I have the time. You know, with writing songs and raising you fellas, I just don't think I'll have the free time for dating."

"That's okay," Alvin said, "We could just act more independent when your dating. Theodore could cook, Simon could be in charge, and I could…well…I could help."

"Well," Dave said, "I'd hire a babysitter, if I were to do that, but I'm not sure I wanna do that. I'll think about it. Thank you for thinking of me, though." He smiled at them. They all hugged. Dave looked at the clock. "Oh," he said, "time for bed."

"Okay," they said as they hopped off the couch and headed for the stairs, "Night Dave!"

"Night fellas!" he called back.

**Yeah, I know, Chapter 1 is not that interesting, but trust me, it gets way more interesting and intense! Just hang on to your britches, Chapter 2 is coming up! Reviews would be much appreciated!**


	2. Brenda Lynn

**Chapter 2-Brenda Lynn**

The next morning, the boys got up on their own since it was summer and there was no school. They went to the kitchen to get some breakfast. Dave was making biscuits and gravy with bacon.

"Morning fellas!" Dave said cheerfully, "Just in time for breakfast!"

"Morning Dave," They all replied. They all made their own plate, and then began to eat.

"Boys," Dave said, "I've been thinking about what you said last night, you know about dating, and I think I will start dating again."

"Hooray!" they all yelled happily.

"What changed your mind?" Simon asked curiously.

"I just thought it would be nice for you three to possibly have a step-mom," Dave replied.

"That would be kinda cool," Alvin said.

"Absolutely," Simon agreed. Theodore nodded.

"Okay," Dave said, "I'm glad you feel that way."

After breakfast, the boys got dressed to go grocery shopping with Dave. "You boys ready to go?" he asked.

"Yeah," they all answered. They got in Dave's car and drove off to Super Wal-Mart.

At Super Wal-Mart, they headed to the fruit and vegetable aisle first. Standing next to the apples, was a young women with long blond hair, in a blue tank top and a denim mini skirt. She was buying a variety of different fruits. Dave was also buying fruits. She spotted Dave and began staring him all up and down, then dropped her brown Coach purse.

"Oops," She said.

"Oh," Dave said, "Let me get that for you." He reached down, grabbed her purse and handed it to her.

"Thank you," she said as she put it back over her shoulder. She looked up into his deep blue eyes. For the first time, he looked into her crystal blue eyes and they almost instantly fell in love.

"Um," she said, "I'm Brenda Lynn." She held out a hand for a hand shake.

"Hello," Dave said, "I'm David Seville." He shook her hand. She then looked over his shoulder and noticed Alvin, Simon and Theodore waiting next to the cart, watching them.

"Oh my gosh!" she cried, "They're so cute! Are they yours?"

"Yes," Dave answered, "I adopted them when they were babies." She giggled a little bit, then pinched Alvin's cheek (on his face lol).

"What are their names?" she asked.

"I'm Alvin," said (do I even need to say it?)

"I'm Simon."

"I'm Theodore."

"Aw you guys are so cute," she said, "Here let me give you my number, David." She wrote down her number on a small piece of paper, "Call me some time." She walked away. Alvin gasped.

"Wow," he said, "Dave, teach me."

"So are you gonna call her?" Theodore asked.

"Yes," Dave said, "I think I like her."

"Yay!" They all said happily.

THAT EVENING!!

Dave had made a date with Brenda and was all dressed up and ready to leave.

"Are you sure you fellas will be alright without a babysitter?" Dave asked cautiously, he was unsure of leaving the boys home alone, since he couldn't find a babysitter at the time.

"We'll be fine, Dave," Simon said reassuring his father, "and I'll make sure we're in bed by 9."

"Okay," Dave said, "If you say so, but you're in charge, Simon."

"I know," Simon said.

"Alright then," Dave said, "I'm leaving now." He kissed them each on the cheek, "See you guys tomorrow."

"Bye Dave," They all said as he walked out.

"Let's go make dinner," Theodore suggested.

"Okay," Simon said as he followed his little brother to the kitchen.

"Yeah," Alvin said mischievously, "You go make dinner and I'll go watch some nice TV."

"So watcha wanna make?" Simon asked Theodore.

"Let's make spaghetti!" Theodore suggested.

"That sounds good," Simon agreed, "I'll make the pasta."

"And I'll make the sauce," Theodore said.

DINNER'S READY

"Mmm," Simon smelled the spaghetti, "Smells and looks great!"

"Sure does!" Theodore agreed with a nod.

"Alvin!" Simon called, "Dinner's ready!" There was no response, "Alvin?" Still no response, "What could he be doing and where?"

"Didn't he say he was gonna go watch TV?" Theodore asked.

"Yeah," Simon said as he went to check for Alvin in the living room, with Theodore following behind him, but the TV was off and Alvin wasn't in there, "he's not in here." Next they checked the upstairs bathroom, still no Alvin. Then they checked their bedroom, but there was still not sign of him. Then they heard laughing come from Dave's room. "Hm," Simon thought with Theodore still behind him. He pushed Dave's door open. He saw Alvin sitting on the bed watching TV. He glanced at the screen and saw a woman's breasts come up on the screen. He shrieked with shock as he immediately covered Theodore's eyes. Alvin screamed as well with shock of being caught by his brother. He looked like a deer in the headlights. Simon ran for the remote and turned off the TV immediately.

"What are you watching?!" he yelled.

"The Wedding Crashers," Alvin answered.

"What?!" Simon cried, "You can't watch that! It's rated R!"

"Wait!" Alvin said, "You mean it's not porn? Aw man, what a rip off!"

"You're sick!" Simon screamed, "Wait until I tell Dave!" Alvin gasped.

"No!" he pleaded, "You can't tell Dave! I'll be grounded until I'm old enough to watch this movie! Please Simon!"

"You should've thought about that _before_ you broke Dave's rules, Alvin," Simon shouted angrily, "I'm telling Dave tomorrow morning! I'm sorry, Alvin, but this is too big of an issue to just let slip!"

"C-can we go eat now?" Theodore asked nervously.

"Yes, Theodore," Simon said cooling down, "You didn't see any of what Alvin was watching, did you?"

"No," Theodore replied, "You covered my eyes before I could see anything." Simon sighed with relief.

"Good," he said.


	3. Punishment

**Chapter 3-Punishment**

Simon woke up to the smell of Dave making pancakes in the kitchen. He was the first one to get up, so he tried not to wake up his brothers. He walked downstairs and into the kitchen where Dave was making breakfast.

"Dave," he said.

"Oh," Dave said happily, "Good morning Simon."

"Good morning," Simon replied, "How was your date last night?"

"It went very well," Dave replied with cheerfully, "I think this relationship could go pretty far. How did you guys do home alone last night?"

"Pretty good," Simon said hesitantly, "Only there's something I need to tell you about Alvin." Dave frowned, he knew then it probably wasn't good. "Last night, Theodore and I were making dinner and Alvin was watching TV in your room…"

"My room?" Dave questioned confused, "Why would he be watching TV in _my _room?"

"You're about to find out," Simon said, "We couldn't find him at first, but we found him in your room, watching an R rated movie." Dave gasped and his jaw dropped.

"W-What movie?!" he almost shouted.

"The Wedding Crashers," Simon replied frowning.

"What?!" This time he actually shouted, "That boy's so grounded!"

"I-it gets worse, Dave," Simon hesitated, Dave frowned even more, "H-he was hoping it was porn." Dave gasped and covered Simon's mouth.

"Sorry," he said pulling his hand away from Simon's mouth, "That's just not something I'd expect to hear you say. Do you know what that is?"

"Sorta," Simon replied, "It's an X rated movie."

"We'll stick with that definition until you're older," Dave replied a little relieved that Simon didn't know any detail of it, but he was still upset about Alvin watching an R rated movie. "Did you see anything on the screen when you caught him?"

"W-well," Simon hesitated then whispered as his face turned bright red, "I-I saw…breasts." Dave gasped once more.

"Oh gosh," he said as he ran his fingers through his hair, "What about Theodore?" Simon's face was still a little red.

"Well," he said, "he said he didn't because I covered his eyes and turned off the TV before he could look at the screen." Dave sighed.

"I hope that's true," he said, "Is that all?"

"Uh-huh," Simon replied. Dave sighed again with relief.

"Okay," he said, "Thank you for letting me know, I'll make sure this is taken care of."

"No problem," Simon said as he sat at the table waiting for Dave to finish making the pancakes. Five minutes later, Alvin and Theodore came down in their pajamas.

"Alvin," Dave said sternly, "Is their something you'd like to tell me about?" Alvin immediately knew what Dave was talking about.

"N-no," he replied, lying nervously.

"Al-vin," Dave said showing his anger.

"Okay," Alvin gave in, "I watched The Wedding Crashers last night."

"Uh-huh," Dave said as he served breakfast, and Simon and Theodore dug in. Alvin began eating as well, "and?"

"Um," Alvin hesitated, "I thought it was porn?"

"Would you like to explain to me what on earth you were thinking?" Dave said angrily but calmly.

"Well," Alvin began, knowing he really had no other choice, "Some kids at school were talking about porn and I wanted to see what it was, so I watched The Wedding Crashers."

"Alvin," Dave said sternly, "You know you're not allowed to watch stuff like that! Do you even know what porn is? Because that's not porn!"

"Y-yeah," Alvin answered nervously, "I-It's an X rated movie."

"Well," Dave said still very angry, "We'll go with that for now, but I'm _very _disappointed in you!"

"How long am I grounded for?" Alvin asked as he stared down at the table.

"A week," Dave replied calming down, "No TV, and no playing outside." Alvin frowned.

"But…" Alvin began to complain, but stopped himself when Dave shot him an angry glance, "Yes Dave."

"Anyway," Dave said, "I have to work late tonight, but because of this, I'm not comfortable leaving you three home alone anymore. Problem is, I don't know if I can find a babysitter."

"Well," Theodore spoke up, "What about Brenda?"

"Hm," Dave thought about that suggestion, "That's a good idea. I'll call her and ask after breakfast." After breakfast, Dave called Brenda. (obvious lol)

"Hello?" she said.

"Hey Brenda," Dave said, "It's me, Dave."

"Oh, hi Dave," she said cheerfully.

"I was just wondering if you could watch my boys tonight," he said, "I have to work late and Alvin broke one of my rules last night, so I can't leave 'em home alone for a while."

"Sure!" she said cheerfully, "What time should I be there?"

"About 6:30," he replied.

"Okay," she said, "bye."

"Bye," he said as he hung up, "Well good news! You now have a babysitter for tonight!" Then he thought of something bothered him a bit.

"Simon," he said thoughtfully, "You know this _isn't _because I think you're a bad babysitter, right?"

"Oh, yeah, I know," Simon said smiling up at Dave to reassure him that he was telling the truth.

"Okay," Dave said, "Because this is 100 because of Alvin's mistake, and I just wanna be sure it doesn't happen again."

"I know, Dave," Simon said smiling still, "I fully understand."

"Good," Dave said with a smile as he lifted up Simon and hugged him.

**Keep holdin' on to your britches! Chapter 4 should be on soon! Reviews would still be much appreciated!**


	4. Babysitting Disaster

**Chapter 4-Babysitting Disaster**

The doorbell rang at the Seville's that evening. Dave answered it.

"Ah, Brenda," he said, "right on time, come in." Brenda came in and Dave shut the door behind her. "I appreciate you coming to baby sit for me."

"It's no problem at all," Brenda said, "I love kids."

"Well," Dave began, "Alvin's grounded so he can't watch TV or play outside, and their bedtime is 9."

"Okay," she said, "You'd better get going or you'll be late."

"Oh yeah," Dave said looking at his watch and heading for the door, "See ya! Boys be good…and I mean it Alvin!" Dave closed the door.

"How about some dinner?" Brenda suggested.

"Yeah," Theodore agreed cheerfully.

"Sure," the other two said. They all walked into the kitchen.

"What would you guys like?" Brenda asked when they got to the kitchen.

"Chocolate cake!" they all screeched. Brenda giggled a little.

"No," she said, "I don't think your dad would be too happy about that."

"Aw," Alvin whined.

"How about some lasagna?" she suggested cheerfully.

"Okay!" Simon and Theodore agreed willingly.

"But I want chocolate cake!" Alvin screamed and stomped his foot, "I don't want nasty lasagna!" Brenda grabbed Alvin's face and put his nose to hers in a threatening way. Simon and Theodore got really uneasy about it. Brenda glared into Alvin's deep blue eyes. Alvin felt very weak and threatened.

"No chocolate cake," she said sounding just as threatening as she looked, "We're having lasagna."

"Y-yes ma'am," Alvin said nervously and trembling slightly. Brenda released his chin and jaw from her hand. Simon and Theodore looked at each other, they couldn't believe that woman that seemed so sweet had just used such a threatening tone on their brother.

"Excuse us Brenda," Simon said nervously, "we're gonna go upstairs to…play in our room until dinner's ready."

"Okay," Brenda said as she continued to make dinner. The boys walked up to their room to discuss what had just happened.

"Um," Theodore said, "Can she do that?"

"No, Theodore," Simon said, "She can't, Alvin's not her child."

"I don't like her," Alvin said, "She's mean! I'm telling Dave about that."

"NO!" Simon cried.

"Why not?" Alvin asked surprised by his brother's reaction.

"Because," Simon said, "I can tell Dave really likes her, I don't want him to be lonely."

"That's true," Theodore pleaded, "Please don't tell Dave, Alvin!" Alvin sighed.

"Okay," he gave in reluctantly, "but I'm _only _doing this _for _Dave."

"I know," Simon said, "We are to."

"Yeah," Theodore said, "I'm not sure I like Brenda either."

"Kids!" Brenda called from downstairs, "Dinner!" They walked downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Did you guys have fun playing upstairs?" Brenda asked.

"Yeah," Alvin answered, "We played hide and seek."

"Oh," she said, "Who won?"

"No one," Simon said, "We never really keep track of that when we play that game."

"Oh," Brenda said. After dinner, the boys put their dishes in the sink.

"Would anyone like to help me with the dishes?" Brenda asked.

"I will," Simon spoke up. Alvin went upstairs and Theodore went in the living room to watch TV.

"Theodore," Brenda called, "Alvin's not in there watching TV with you, is he?"

"No," Theodore called back, "He went upstairs; I think he had to go to the bathroom."

"Okay," Brenda said. Ten minutes later, Brenda and Simon finished the dishes. Brenda noticed that Alvin still hadn't come back downstairs. "Thank you for helping me, Simon," she said gratefully.

"No problem," Simon said as he walked into the living room where Theodore was watching TV. Brenda figured she'd go check on Alvin to make sure he's not getting into trouble. She walked upstairs and checked the bathroom first, but the door was wide open.

"Alvin?" she called but there was no answer so she checked their bedroom. He wasn't in there either. Finally, she checked Dave's room. There she found Alvin. Lying on Dave's bed, fast asleep. The TV was on, but this time it was cartoons. Brenda knew automatically that Alvin had fallen asleep _watching _TV. She became furious. She walked up to the bed and shook Alvin. "ALVIN!" she hollered, "Get up right now!" Alvin woke up slightly.

"Huh?" he said as he started waking up, "What…" Brenda pushed him off the bed, hard. He rolled off as his cap fell off before he fell hard on the carpeted floor. His hard landing knocked the wind out of him. "Ouch!" he cried when he caught his breath and began holding back tears from pain, "What did I do?"

"You know you're not supposed to be watching TV!" Brenda shouted furiously. She bent down some and slapped him in the face so hard his nose and lip began to bleed. He began crying hysterically.

Downstairs, Simon and Theodore could hear the commotion coming from upstairs. They looked at each other with worried expressions and ran upstairs. They could hear Brenda hollering and Alvin crying and screaming in Dave's room. They were afraid to, but they barged in. They were horrified to see Alvin bent over Brenda's knee with his pants down (only in the back) and her slapping his bare backside violently and repeatedly. Alvin continued to scream and cry hysterically and tried to break free but she kept preventing him to. Simon and Theodore were horrified, but Simon had a load of fury as well.

"Hey!" he hollered furiously, "You can't do that! You don't have the authority!" Brenda stopped spanking Alvin and pushed him off her knee and onto the floor. She glared at Simon angrily. Alvin pulled his pants back up all the way, and watched in terror. Brenda walked up to Simon and got right in his face. Instantly, Simon's fury turned to pure fear.

"You're a child!" She shouted, "You can't talk to me like that! You also can't tell me what I do and don't have the authority to do!" She slapped him so hard his glasses flew off of his face and across the room. His nose started bleeding severely, as he began to cry hysterically as well, lost his balance and hit the floor. He cupped his hand over his nose. Theodore saw this and was on the verge of tears.

"Theodore!" Brenda yelled, "Go get some tissues, and all of you, go to bed, NOW!" The boys immediately got up so quickly Alvin didn't bother to get his cap, and Simon didn't bother to pick up his glasses. Theodore quickly went into the bathroom and got tissues for his brothers, then rushed into their room. He began to cry a little when he got in the room and handed Alvin and Simon each a couple tissues. They soon got their noses to stop bleeding.

"Are you guys alright?" Theodore asked. Simon and Alvin both nodded.

"Let's get out pajamas on," Simon said, "I just wanna go to sleep, so we don't have to deal with _her _anymore." Alvin and Theodore did as Simon had suggested. Brenda came in a few minutes after. She looked like she'd calmed down a little.

"Alright," She said sternly, "No one says a _word _to Dave about what just happened. If he finds out, I'll make all your lives miserable! Got it?" The Chipmunks nodded. "Good," She said, "now go to sleep." Brenda turned out the light and went downstairs.

"Still don't think we should tell Dave?" Alvin said.

"Yeah," Simon said, "Alvin, he likes her _so _much! I just want Dave to be happy."

"I know," Alvin said, "We all do." An hour later, Dave came home.

"Oh, David," Brenda said cheerfully, "You're back!"

"Yeah," Dave said, "how were the boys?" Brenda rolled her eyes.

"Well," she said, "Theodore was good, but I caught Alvin watching TV in your room and Simon raised his voice to me." Dave sighed.

"Oh gosh," He said under his breath, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," she replied. They stared into each other's eyes for a moment and then kissed for the first time.

"Bye," she said as she walked out the door.

"Bye," he said. He walked up to his room and flipped the light on. He saw Simon's glasses lying on his floor and Alvin's cap lying only a few feet away from them. It angered him that they were so irresponsible as to leave their things lying on the floor. Especially Simon leaving his glasses. He picked them up and set them on his dresser.

In the chipmunks' room, Alvin was still crying softly. He'd never been spanked before in his life. Dave didn't believe in spanking his children. He still couldn't believe what had happened.

**Yeah! There's where the action starts up! Just keep holdin' on to your britches! Chapter 5 will be up as soon as possible! I still like reviews!**


	5. Bruises?

**Chapter 5-Bruises?**

The boys woke up the next morning and walked into the kitchen where Dave was. They were so happy to see Dave and not Brenda.

"Alvin, Simon," he said sternly, "Get over here."

"Yes, Dave?" Alvin said as he and Simon walked up to Dave.

"Okay," he said, "Alvin, you're now grounded for a month because you disobeyed me and watched TV anyway, when I said you weren't allowed, and Simon…why did you raise your voice to Brenda last night?" Simon didn't know what to say.

"Um," he said, "b-because she yelled at Alvin, and…I don't know…I guess I just got angry."

"Oh," Dave said remembering the cap and glasses on his floor, "and why were your glasses lying on my bedroom floor, and Alvin, why was your cap there to?"

"We were messing around in there last night, and I guess we just left them in there," Simon said, "I'm sorry."

"Simon," Dave said firmly, "that's very irresponsible, you're grounded for a week with the same punishments as Alvin." Simon nodded in agreement. He hated having to lie to Dave.

After breakfast, in the boys' bedroom, Alvin and Simon sat on their beds. Simon was occupied with a book he was reading, but Alvin was completely bored. Theodore was outside playing tag with the chipettes. Alvin sighed as he watched them out the window.

"Simon," he said, "Will you play a board game with me? I'm really bored." Simon glanced up from his book.

"No," he said, "I'm busy," Alvin sighed again. He laid down on the bed and within a few minutes he was fast asleep.

Alvin was sitting on the couch watching TV, when Brenda walked in with her hands on her hips glaring at him.

"What are you doing?" she asked angrily.

"Watching TV," Alvin replied, "It's okay, I'm not grounded anymore."

"I know," she said crossing her arms, "but I told you to clean your room!" She grabbed Alvin's arm and jerked him off the couch. Then slapped him in the face three times, he began to cry.

"Please stop!" he cried, "I didn't know!" She picked him up by his neck and through him into the wall. He hit his head hard on the wall and his head began to gush out blood severely. She kicked him in the stomach, face, and ribs repeatedly. He began to go blank. "Dave! Help me! Ahhhhh!" he continued to scream and cry in pain and terror. He could feel someone shaking him gently.

"Alvin," he heard Dave's voice say his name softly, "Alvin, wake up." Alvin woke up in his bed and saw Dave and his brothers looking at him with concerned expressions. Alvin clung to Dave the second he realized it was only a nightmare. "It's alright," Dave said in a comforting voice, "It was only a nightmare. You wanna talk about it?" Alvin shook his head.

"No," he said, "I'm okay now."

"Good," Dave said, "Come in the bathroom, it's bath time."

"But it's too early," Alvin said.

"Alvin," Dave said, "you've been asleep for hours, it's 8:30." Alvin gasped, it didn't seem like he was asleep that long.

"Okay," he said, "I'm coming."

In the bathroom, Simon and Theodore were already sitting in the tub and Dave was sitting next to it, waiting for Alvin. Alvin walked in and began to get undressed to get in the tub. When he got his boxers off, Dave gasped at the sight of his backside.

"Alvin!" he said in a concerned tone, "What on earth happened to your butt?!"

"What?" Alvin said confused as he turned to look at his butt. He gasped when he saw all the bruises. "Oh," he said, "that must be from when I fell down the stairs and hit my butt on the steps a whole bunch of times. That explains why my butt's so sore today." Dave gave him a questioning look.

"When was this?" he asked.

"Last night," Alvin replied.

"Oh," Dave said believing the lie, "Well you need to be more careful on the steps. That just looks awful."

"I know," Alvin said as he finally climbed into the tub.

**Yeah I know, really short chapter, but I couldn't think of much to do on this chapter. The next one may be longer. Just keep holding on to your britches!! It should be on tomorrow evening, if not, I don't know when. I still love reviews! lol**


	6. Flinch!

**Chapter 6-Flinch!**

After their bath, the boys put their pajamas on and went downstairs for dinner. Dave made Macaroni and Cheese.

"Boys," he said, "I'm working all day tomorrow so Brenda will be here when you wake up in the morning until you go to bed." The boys forced grins. "I want you guys to behave time, and I mean it."

"Yes, Dave," The boys said obediently, trying to hide their dread,

"Good," Dave said.

After dinner, Dave tucked the boys into bed and kissed them all goodnight.

"Night fellas," he said as he turned out the light.

"Night Dave," the boys said back.

Brenda woke the boys up at 10:00, the next morning, immediately telling them what to do.

"Theodore," she began, "Clean the kitchen and the gutters, Simon mow the lawn and sweep the porch and sidewalk, Alvin, clean the bathrooms and the living room."

"But it'll take hours for us to finish all that!" Alvin argued.

"Exactly," Brenda said with an evil smirk. Simon and Theodore went to start on their chores.

"But I've never cleaned the bathroom before, Dave usually does that," Alvin whined, "I don't how to do that." Brenda glared at him.

"Figure it out," she said. Alvin sighed and went into the upstairs bathroom to start his chores as well. "Stupid…girl," he mumbled to himself as he began to scrub the toilet.

Outside, Simon was trying to start the lawn mower. He didn't mow the lawn very much, but he knew he could get it done right anyway. When he finally got it started, he mowed at a normal pace and went over the front and went over the front and backyard two times each.

In the kitchen, Theodore was standing on the stool, washing the dishes. He spilled a bit of water on the floor.

"Aw nuts," he said. He climbed off the stool and cleaned up the puddle with a rag.

"What are you doing?" Brenda asked sternly as she walked in the room.

"Oh," Theodore said, "I'm cleaning up a puddle of water." Brenda stared at him, then walked away. Simon walked in the front door. He was holding his elbow in pain. He began walking towards the bathroom, when Brenda grabbed his shoulder.

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked sternly.

"I-I'm getting a bandage," Simon stuttered, "I s-scraped my elbow on the driveway."

"I don't care if you're bleeding to _death_!" Brenda shouted, "Get your little chipmunk behind back out there and finish the job!" Simon trembled with fright.

"Yes ma'am," he said as he rushed back outside to do as he was told. His elbow throbbed as he continued to mow the lawn. When Alvin was done cleaning the upstairs bathroom, he went downstairs to clean the downstairs bathroom. Suddenly, the phone rang and Brenda answered it.

"Hello?" she said and there was a pause, "Yeah, hold on one sec," she put the person on hold, "Alvin!" she called, "Telephone! It's Dave!" Alvin rushed into the kitchen and took the phone.

"Hello?" he said.

"Hey, Alvin," Dave said, "Just calling to check up on you fellas."

"Oh," Alvin said, "We're fine, we're just cleaning…a lot."

"Oh," Dave said, "tell you what, since you boys are working _so _hard, you and Simon can be ungrounded." Alvin's face lit up.

"Oh thank you, Dave," he said gratefully.

"Well, I gotta get back to work now," Dave said, "I love you."

"I love you to," Alvin said as he hung up the phone and went back to his chores.

Around 6:00 pm, the boys finished their chores completely, or so they thought. Brenda came in.

"Done?" she said. Simon and Theodore nodded. Brenda inspected the house; everything was spotless, except their room. "Oh yeah," she said, "Clean your room! It's a mess! I'm gonna make dinner." Simon and Theodore rushed upstairs to clean their room, but Alvin was in the bathroom and didn't hear Brenda say anything about cleaning their room. He went into the living room to watch TV. He turned on the TV and began to watch AFV. Brenda walked in with her hands on her hips glaring at him.

"What are you doing?" she asked angrily.

"Watching TV," Alvin replied, "its okay, I'm not grounded anymore."

"I know," she said crossing her arms, "but I told you to clean your room!" She grabbed Alvin's arm and jerked him off the couch. Then slapped him in the face three times, he began to cry.

"Please stop!" he cried, "I didn't know!" She picked him up by his neck and through him into the wall. He hit his head hard on the wall and his head began to bleed a little. She kicked him in the stomach, face, and ribs repeatedly. "Dave! Help me! Ahhhhh!" Brenda stopped kicking him.

"Now go clean yourself up _then _clean your room!" she said sternly and walked back into the kitchen. Alvin slowly got up, still crying and walked to the upstairs bathroom. While he was cleaning the small gash on his head, he realized what had just happened was almost exactly like what happened in his dream the day before. Except there wasn't nearly as much blood, he didn't feel himself blacking out, and it was **REAL! **Fortunately, he got his head to stop bleeding, so he didn't need stitches.

When he walked into his room, Simon and Theodore were almost done cleaning their room. They spotted him and noticed the dry tearstains on his face.

"What happened, Alvin?!" Simon exclaimed.

"I just got another brutal beating, that's what happened!" Alvin shouted.

"Oh my gosh!" Simon cried.

"Are you okay, Alvin?" Theodore asked with a frown.

"Yeah," he said, "let's just clean our room." The boys cleaned their room.

"Alright you little brats!" Brenda called, "Dinner's ready!" The boys walked downstairs to eat dinner. It was meatloaf. Alvin was going to complain, but decided for his sake, he should keep his mouth shut.

Before the boys went to sleep, they sat up for a few minutes.

"So what did you get in trouble for, Alvin?" Simon asked. Alvin sighed.

"She said I was supposed to be cleaning my room," Alvin answered, "but she never told _me _that."

"You must've been in the bathroom when she said that," Theodore said.

"That's not fair!" Simon said angrily. Brenda came in with an irritated expression.

"Go to bed," she said sternly. The boys immediately laid down and tried to go to sleep.

**NEXT MORNING!**

"ALVIN!" Dave shouted when the boys came downstairs the next morning. Alvin trembled as he walked in the living room, "Come here! Now!" Alvin walked up to Dave nervously, visions from last night flashing through his brain. Dave gave Alvin a furious glare and reached out to put a firm hand on his shoulder. Alvin flinched and jumped back skittishly. Dave was completely shocked. "Alvin," he said with surprise in his voice, "Why did you flinch? I'd never hit you!"

"I know," Alvin said, "I guess I just was afraid that it might happen for the first time, I don't know that I've ever seen you this mad at me."

"I'm not mad at you, Alvin," Dave said firmly, "I'm just disappointed in you. Why'd you watch TV before you cleaned your room last night?"

"Dave," Alvin said desperately, "It's not what you think! I didn't hear her say we had to clean our room!" Dave gave him a look of disbelief.

"It's true, Dave," Simon spoke up, "he was in the bathroom and no one said anything to him about it."

"Okay," Dave said, now believing it.

**Yeah there's chapter 6! The next chapter should be on soon! Keep holding on to your britches! I still like reviews!! lol**


	7. Marijuana

**Chapter 7-Marijuana**

"Let's go have breakfast," Dave said, "I made waffles!" They all went into the kitchen and sat at the table.

"Are you working tonight, Dave?" Alvin asked hoping for a "no".

"Yes," Dave replied, "Brenda's watching you guys again."

"Oh, um," Alvin tried to sound happy, "c-cool."

"So you fellas like Brenda?" Dave asked.

"Uh," Alvin hesitated, "Y-yeah, o-of course."

"Uh-huh," Theodore said faking a smile.

"Yeah," Simon said faking a smile as well. Dave noticed this.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yeah," Alvin answered and Simon and Theodore nodded.

"Well okay," Dave said, "then you don't mind her babysitting you tonight?"

"No," Simon said lying, "we don't mind at all, Dave."

"Okay, good," Dave said with a smile.

After breakfast, the boys went upstairs to get dressed.

"I don't want Brenda to baby sit us anymore," Theodore said, "She's mean."

"I know Theodore," Simon said.

"But we're only doing this because we love Dave," Alvin said.

"I know," Theodore said, "that's the only reason I don't say anything about it." Alvin and Simon nodded in agreement.

THAT EVENING!!

"Boys!" Dave called, "I'm leaving!"

"Bye, Dave!" they called from the living room.

"Be good!" Dave called as he walked out the door. The boys were in the living room watching AFV. That is, until Brenda walked in and turned the TV off.

"Hey!" Alvin snapped at Simon, "I was watching that, Simon!"

"I didn't turn it off!" Simon said.

"I did," Brenda said from behind the couch. Alvin was startled and jumped. "You kids have to go play outside while I go make dinner."

"But…I wanna watch AFV!" Alvin whined.

"No!" Brenda hollered, "Play outside! Now!" Alvin jumped with fear and all three boys ran outside without even thinking of hesitation.

"So what should we do since we _have _to play outside until who knows when?" Simon asked when they got outside. The three of them thought for a minute.

"Oh!" Theodore screeched, "Let's play tag!"

"We always play freeze tag," Alvin whined.

"No," Theodore said, "Not _freeze _tag, just _regular _tag."

"Oh, Okay," Alvin said and Simon nodded in agreement.

"NOT IT!" Simon and Theodore yelled and ran away from Alvin.

"Hey!" Alvin yelled, "No fair!" He ran after them.

Inside, Brenda was in the bathroom, digging through her purse for something.

"Ah!" she said, "Here it is!"

OUTSIDE!!

"Got ya, Theodore!" Alvin said as he tagged Theodore and ran away, "you're it!"

"Aw nuts," Theodore ran after his two older brothers. He chased Alvin up to the sidewalk.

"You'll never catch me TheoDOOOO!" Alvin fell and hit the concrete, "ouch!"

"Are you alright, Alvin?" Theodore asked as he helped him up.

"Yeah," Alvin said, "Ouch, I just scraped my knee, that's all."

"You should go in and get a band-aid, Alvin," Simon suggested, "it looks pretty bad."

"Yeah," Alvin said, "you're right." The boys walked toward the front door. When they walked in, they smelled an unpleasant and unfamiliar stench.

"Ew," Theodore said, "Something stinks!" Simon and Theodore walked up the stairs.

"We're gonna wait up here Alvin," Simon said, "We can't stand that smell, so hurry and get a band-aid."

"Okay," Alvin said. As he got closer to the bathroom, the smell got stronger. He turned the knob to the bathroom door and opened it. Smoke came out of the bathroom. He coughed and couldn't see at first. Then he saw Brenda sitting on the toilet smoking through a pipe. She was smoking marijuana!

"Alvin!" she cried with surprise, "I told you to play outside!"

"I know," Alvin said shaking, "but I scraped my knee and I need…" Alvin was cut off by Brenda's fist hitting his small, innocent, chipmunk face. He immediately started crying. Brenda kicked him in the stomach two times.

Simon and Theodore heard him screaming from downstairs.

"Stay here, Theodore," Simon said, "I'll be right back…I hope." He ran downstairs to see what was going on. Brenda had Alvin by his arm and was pulling him towards the basement door. She opened the door to the basement.

"Get down there!" Brenda yelled, "I'm locking you down there!"

"No!" Alvin cried trying to pull away. Brenda was so high, she couldn't take it anymore. She pushed Alvin almost as hard as she could. Alvin screamed at the top of his lungs as he rolled down the basement steps. A loud thump was heard every time he hit a step. Simon had never heard Alvin scream and cry like that his entire life. The screaming finally came to a stop, when Alvin hit the hard, concrete floor. Simon was traumatized and began to cry hysterically.

"Alvin!" He cried.

**There's chapter 7! I promise I'll have chapter 8 up as soon as I can! Hold on to your britches! I still like reviews!! **


	8. Go Miss Miller!

**Chapter 8-Go Miss Miller!**

Brenda heard Simon screaming and realized that he'd just seen what she did.

"Simon!" She hollered, "You were supposed to stay outside to! Come here you little ----!" Simon screamed and ran for the stairs, with Brenda running after him.

"Leave me alone!" he cried as he ran up the stairs, "You…Witch!" Theodore was standing at the top of the stairs with a panicked look on his face. Simon grabbed his arm and pulled him toward Dave's room, with Brenda nipping at their heels. They got in Dave's room and slammed the door. Theodore locked it and Simon put a chair in front of it.

"Simon," Theodore said on the verge of tears, "what's going on?" Simon ignored him and ran to the corded phone on Dave's nightstand, next to his bed. He began to dial Dave's cell number. Brenda was still banging on the door and hollering a few choice words at them. Theodore burst into tears. Simon could hear his own heart beating as he waited and hoped for Dave to pick up. He was still crying hysterically.

"Hello?" Dave said.

"Dave," Simon said crying hysterically.

"Simon?!" Dave said with concern and surprise, "What's wrong?!"

"Brenda pushed Alvin down the basement stairs!" Simon said still in hysterics.

"What?!" Dave cried, "Oh My gosh! Is he okay?!" Simon sniffed.

"I don't know!" He said calming down a little, "He was screaming all the way down, then got silent." Brenda broke through the door and attacked Simon. Dave could hear Simon and Theodore screaming and loud smacks and thumps. The call got cut-off when Brenda ripped the phone out of the wall and threw it across the room. Theodore managed to escape and run downstairs without Brenda noticing. Brenda began to punch Simon in the face and ribs repeatedly. His glasses were shattered on the ground.

At work, Dave ran to his car as fast as he could without saying a thing to anyone. He panicked.

Downstairs, Theodore was crying and trying to think of what to do. He then got an idea and ran out the front door, across the street, and to Miss Miller's house. He banged on the door, crying and screaming hysterically.

"Miss Miller!" he cried, "Open up! We need help!" Miss Miller quickly opened the door and, the chipettes standing behind her.

"Theodore!" she cried, "what's wrong?!"

"It's Brenda!" Theodore cried, "Dave's new girlfriend! She pushed Alvin down the stairs and she's beating Simon!"

"Oh My!" Miss Miller cried, "Girls stay here!" She slammed the door. As they began to run toward the Seville's house, Dave's car pulled up in the driveway super fast. Dave rushed out of his car.

"Dave!" Theodore cried as he leaped into Dave's arms. Dave set Theodore in the car.

"Wait in here," he said as he and Miss Miller ran in the house. Brenda was standing over the sink washing dishes as if nothing happened. Dave ran down the basement stairs and saw Alvin lying on his back on the concrete floor, in a small puddle of blood.

Upstairs, Miss Miller was confronting Brenda. She pick Brenda up by her collar in a threatening way.

"You'd better tell me where Simon is!" she yelled in her face.

"I don't know where he is!" Brenda screamed back. Miss Miller punched her in the eye, and then threw her up against the stove.

"How do you like being hit?!" Miss Miller yelled. While Brenda was on the ground Miss Miller kicked her in the face and knocked her out. Then she walked upstairs to find Simon.

In the basement, Dave stroked Alvin's head a few times. Alvin came back to consciousness a bit. He tried to pull away with all the strength he had, but Dave held him in place.

"Sssh," Dave hushed him, "its okay, Alvin, its Dave." Alvin held still and wanted to cling to him when he realized who it was, but he didn't have the strength to get up. Dave pulled out his cell phone and called the police and an ambulance. Then scooped up his son carefully and cradled him as he carried him up the stairs. He carried him into the kitchen and put a wet paper towel over the gash on his head. Miss Miller walked down the stairs with Simon cradled in her arms. He was crying. His nose was bleeding, his eye was swollen shut, and his lip was gushing out blood.

"Oh, Simon," Dave said when he saw him, "I'm sorry." He wanted to hold him as well, but didn't wanna risk Alvin getting injured anymore than he was by moving him to much. Brenda was sitting up against the stove, unconscious.

When the ambulance and the police pulled up, two policemen and two paramedics rushed into the house. The policemen brought Brenda back to consciousness, then arrested her.

"I'm gonna ride in the ambulance with Alvin," Dave told Miss Miller, "Could you get Simon cleaned up and drive him and Theodore to the hospital for me?"

"Yes, David, of course," Miss Miller said as she was cleaning up Simon.

"Thank you," Dave said as he rushed her out the door and to the ambulance.

**Well there's chapter 8! Hope you enjoyed! Chapter 9 should be up soon, hopefully tomorrow. Rock on Miss Miller! I still like reviews! And keep holding' on to your britches!!**


	9. Recover

**Chapter 9-Recover**

Theodore was still sitting in Dave's car. When he saw the ambulance pull out, his stomach turned and he began to cry. He climbed out of the car and ran in the house.

"Miss Miller!" he cried as he ran in the kitchen where Miss Miller was still cleaning up Simon, "Is Alvin okay?!"

"Calm down, dear," Miss Miller said, "Alvin's fine, David's just riding in the ambulance with him to the hospital." Theodore sighed with relief. "Are you okay, Simon?" he asked. Simon nodded, he wasn't really crying anymore but he was still trying to get it together. When Miss Miller finally got his nose and lip to stop bleeding, she lifted him off the counter and set him on the ground, then gave him an icepack for his eye.

"Thank you," he said trying to smile at her.

In the ambulance, on the way to the hospital, Dave was stroking Alvin's forehead and face gently. He and one of the nurses observed his bruises while the other nurse held a wet rag over the gash on Alvin's head.

"I just can't believe he didn't say anything to me about this," Dave said, still stroking Alvin's head. Alvin came back to consciousness again. He looked a little frightened at first. Dave could see it in his eyes. "It's okay, Alvin," he said comfortingly, "I'm here, we're just going to the hospital." Alvin seemed more relieved to hear the sound of Dave's voice.

"D-Dave," he said softly, "M-My head h-hurts."

"I know," Dave said softly, "It's okay, you just hit your head."

"H-how?" Alvin asked softly.

"W-well," Dave began hesitantly, "We'll talk about that later, okay?"

"Okay," Alvin replied softly.

"Mr. Seville," one of the nurses said, "As you can see, Alvin seems to be fine, he just needs stitches, and we'll have to do a few x-rays."

"Okay," Dave said hoping that things would continue to turn out well.

When they arrived at the hospital, the nurse put a patch on Alvin's gash to numb it. Dave talked to Alvin while they waited for his head to numb.

"So are you enjoying your summer, Alvin?" Dave asked trying to avoid talking about Brenda or the accident.

"Yeah," Alvin answered.

"So where do you wanna go on our vacation this year?" Dave asked. Alvin thought for a second.

"The Outer Banks!" he said with a smile, a real one, not a forced one. Dave loved to finally see him smile with a true smile again. He giggled a little.

"We could probably do that this year," Dave said. The nurse walked in a few minutes later. Dave helped Alvin sit up and held his hand as the nurse stitched up the back of Alvin's head. He didn't feel a thing.

"Okay," the nurse said, "Why don't we go take him to do a few x-rays?" Dave helped Alvin get off the doctor's table. They knew immediately his neck, back, and legs were fine because he was walking and holding his head up the way he should.

"Okay," the nurse said after the x-ray, "He appears to have one fractured rib, and a broken wrist." Dave was very relieved to hear that's all that was wrong, he was afraid it would be much worse.

"Okay," Dave said. They went back to the room where Alvin got his stitches and the nurse gently put a cast on Alvin's wrist.

Miss Miller, Simon, and Theodore were waiting in the waiting room, hoping Alvin was okay. Then Alvin and Dave walked into the waiting room. They were so happy to see Alvin okay. They all hugged each other.

"Thanks guys," Alvin said to his brothers who got help for him when he was hurt.

"No problem, Alvin," Simon said.

"Fellas," Dave finally said, "If this was happening the whole time, why didn't you tell me about it?"

"W-well," Simon began, "We didn't want you to be lonely and we knew you would never stay with Brenda if you knew about any of this."

"Oh," Dave said pulling them into a hug, "you know you boys always come first in my life."

A few days later, the boys were about to perform in Chicago. They were gonna dedicate a song to Brenda.

"Okay," Alvin said when he came up to the microphone, "This next song is dedicated to our father's ex-girlfriend!"

"Shot through the heart  
And you're to blame  
Darling, you give love a bad name 

An angel's smile is what you sell  
You promise me Heaven then put me through Hell  
Chains of love got a hold on me  
When passion's a prison you can't break free  
Oh... You're a loaded gun ... yeah  
Oh... there's nowhere to run  
No one can save me, the damage is done

Shot through the heart  
And you're to blame   
You give love a bad name (bad name)  
I play my part and you play your game  
You give love a bad name (bad name)  
and you give love a bad name

You paint your smile on your lips  
Blood red nails on your fingertips  
A school boy's dream, you act so shy   
Your very first kiss was your first kiss goodbye  
Oh... you're a loaded gun  
No - there's nowhere to run  
No one can save me, the damage is done

Shot through the heart  
And you're to blame  
You give love a bad name (bad name)  
I play my part and you play your game  
You give love a bad name (bad name)  
You give love...

Ohhh...  
Shot through the heart  
And you're to blame  
You give love a bad name  
I play my part and you play your game  
You give love a bad name (bad name)

Shot through the heart  
And you're to blame  
You give love a bad name (bad name)  
I play my part and you play your game  
You give love a bad name (bad name)  
You give love...

You give love... (bad name)  
You give love...  
You give love... (bad name)  
You give love...  
You give love...  
You give love... (bad name)  
You give love...  
You give love... (bad name)  
You give love...

**Yes!!! Finally done!! The video URL for video of the chipmunks singing this is on my profile. And obviously I don't own this song it belongs to Bon Jovi. Thanks for reading and its okay to let go of your britches now, and I still love reviews! lol**


End file.
